


Jubilee

by UnsteadyShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade
Summary: Weiss meets two new people on her birthday, and the next year is going to be the busiest and best of her life. She just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the birthdays for Weiss, Blake, and Yang were revealed, i've been wanting to write something for them and finally finished. the original idea was just a oneshot but then changed to an entire year's worth of these three and their shenanigans. this wasn't supposed to be so long, but i hope everyone enjoys!

After subtly checking her phone and finding no new notifications for the seventh time that evening, Weiss sighs and takes another sip of her water, her free hand tapping out a familiar rhythm before she stops herself. Setting down her cup hard enough to rattle the silverware, Weiss can’t help clenching her fist as if the action would be enough to dispel the unpleasant memories associated with performing from her mind.

Today is supposed to be a day where she could celebrate herself, but Weiss should’ve known that the fifteenth of May would never bring anything good; she’s known as much since her tenth birthday, when the ideal family portrait she’d grown up with was shattered by a harsh truth, one she had eventually accepted and resolved to not emulate for herself. Weiss has always found it ironic that she was born on a date that acknowledged the importance of families worldwide but didn't want to dwell on it too much now.

Instead, Weiss focuses on the fact that she is currently being stood up by her blind date. Of course this would happen the one time she decides to accept her friend Nora's matchmaking attempts, if only to get the other woman to stop pestering her with frequent reminders of her perpetually single relationship status. The fact that the date happens to coincide with her birthday is a complete coincidence. Somehow, Nora had finally convinced her to take a day off work and show up to this restaurant without revealing any details about her date, which was probably for the best, now that she thinks about it. Because if she did find out who had the audacity to--

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, Weiss is surprised to see a blonde behemoth woman smiling politely down at her. Her expression returns to a neutral mask as she gathers her thoughts. Rather, that's what she would do if the blonde hadn't spoken up again. "I just thought you could use some company. You looked kinda lonely." She pauses then rubs the back of her neck sheepishly at Weiss's icy glare. "No offense."

"Are you...supposed to be meeting me?" Weiss asks, not wanting to specifically reveal that she had been waiting for someone if this stranger wasn't her blind date.

"Supposed to?" The blonde tilts her head to the side as if trying to parse Weiss's question, and Weiss hates how cute she finds the movement. But she doesn't say as much out loud of course, instead choosing to stare her down. There’s a small smirk on the stranger’s lips now, and she’s leaning forward into Weiss‘s personal space, which is simply unacceptable, especially when Weiss has been able to sense a pickup line coming for years now. Weiss opens her mouth to stop her before she can start, but someone else speaks up first.

“Is this your guest?” The women turn and see the waitress who’s been checking up on Weiss far too often that evening looking between the two of them curiously, amber eyes scanning and seeming to see through them. Weiss doesn’t dwell on that captivating gaze though; her mind is too occupied by the question, her eyes flick to the phone that hasn’t indicated anything new was received for the eighth time that evening, her hand is gripping her glass of water a bit too tightly now, her next breath inhaled is a bit too sharp--

“Yeah. I am.” Weiss snaps her eyes up to the blonde, drawn out of her unsettled mind by the surprisingly gentle conviction in her voice. The flirtatiousness from earlier was gone, but her intensity was still there, with the way that she was focusing on Weiss’s tight grip now being the center of her attention. Amethyst eyes briefly jerk up, and Weiss is surprised to see a silent question there, this time asking if she can cross into Weiss’s personal bubble. She’s too taken aback to refuse.

Slowly, the blonde reaches out and gently pries Weiss’s fingers off of the glass, and Weiss can only stare as her perpetually cold hand is enveloped by a much warmer, more calloused, and larger one. A thumb hesitantly starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of Weiss’s palm, and Weiss knows a gesture of comfort when she sees one. What she can’t figure out is why this stranger would offer her any. They continue to stare at each other, silently searching for something they aren’t sure of yet from the other, until a cleared throat snaps their eyes to the waitress.

Amber eyes are locked on their hands, and Weiss notices how tightly the waitress is now holding onto the notepad in her hands, as if restraining herself from reaching out too. Blinking rapidly, Weiss can only glance between these strangers. A few small acts of kindness were the last things she expected today, and it overwhelms her so much that she suddenly stands and glares at them. This isn’t how the day is supposed to go, she tells herself; she doesn’t need pity from people she doesn’t know, people who likely have better things to do with their lives, people whose kindness she doesn’t deserve.

Opening her mouth to correct the misunderstanding, Weiss is interrupted by the blonde who now has her hands raised in front of her in a gesture of peace. Weiss tries to ignore how much she already misses the warmth that she seems to naturally emit.

“Sorry I’m late. I know you were waiting here for a while, but I’ll make it up to you tonight.” The words are met with a raised brow, and the blonde frantically waves her hands in front of her while swearing under her breath. She takes a deep breath to try and compose herself, which doesn’t seem to work, much to Weiss’s amusement. “Um...not like that. I meant...as we eat. I’ll entertain you for tonight. Well, more like keep you company all night. I mean--”

“That’s no way to treat a lady.” Both of them turn to the waitress again, and Weiss is surprised to see how relaxed she seems. This is the first time she’s met someone else who was able to slip on a cool mask as quickly as she can whenever she sees her father, but Weiss could tell there was more she wanted to say, if the way that she keeps tapping her pen against the notepad is anything to go by. “Since you’re already late, you should see if she still wants to have dinner with you.”

They’re giving her an out, Weiss realizes. Somehow, these women who’ve just met have conspired to give her a choice, and Weiss feels the fate of the night and of her future--of their shared futures--fall onto her shoulders just as their gazes do. She stares at them coolly as if she’s truly thinking this over, but honestly…

Weiss is lonely. She hates to admit it to herself, but she’s always made excuses on past birthdays to intentionally be alone and hasn’t allowed anyone to share today with her. This day though, if instead of meeting one mysterious blind date she meets two caring companions for the night, she’ll take it. It’s not like she plans on making them a regular part of her life.

“I wouldn’t mind some company for the night,” Weiss states as casually as she can because she doesn’t want to be seen as weak even though she can see her father’s disapproval after the words slip out. She blinks, dismissing the image in favor of the much more pleasant sight in front of her and can’t help her smile after the blonde beams as she takes the seat across from Weiss.

The waitress gives them both a small smile, but Weiss notices that she’s still tapping her pen away and raises a brow. She abruptly stops and quickly clears her throat. Weiss tries to ignore how cute she is and speaks up. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” the waitress replies, a bit too quickly. Her amber eyes glance at her watch before settling back on the blonde then Weiss. “I didn’t mean to take up your time. I’ll pay for your meal to make it up to you two.”

Weiss narrows her eyes, both at the watch and the words. “Is that allow--”

“What my girlfriend--” The blonde laughs nervously when she’s met with two incredulous gazes. “I mean my friend who is a girl--means by that is that she’s flattered, but she doesn’t want to trouble you, especially when she can buy out this restaurant.”

Blinking, Weiss can feel both of their eyes follow hers as she looks down at her expensive outfit. Well, she did dress up for the date she was supposed to be having. Smirking slightly, Weiss wonders how they’d react if she showed them that this was a backless dress and is glad, not for the first time, for the fencing and martial arts lessons she’s been taking.

“Consider me paying for you a gift then,” the waitress insists, and Weiss sighs but hesitates now because she’s been suspicious ever since she saw the black watch that is the exact same model as her white watch. She’s curious now and is annoyed at herself for wanting to learn more about both strangers. Still, she maintains a cool mask, not wanting to seem too obvious about it. But again, today is not her day since they insist on being frustratingly sweet.

“If it makes you feel that bad, you can pay us back next time by taking us out to a fancy dinner because I’m splitting the bill with her.” The waitress frowns at that, and they have a silent stare down before she rolls her eyes and nods. Weiss stares at the triumphant blonde and considers whether arguing more is worth it when her stomach makes the decision for her by rumbling.

“Fine.” Weiss immediately snaps before either of them can make a comment. She glares at them, silently challenging either one to say something. Neither of them do, and Weiss smiles pleasantly. Weiss hasn’t felt this pleased on a day that’s supposed to be about her in a long time.

She’s uncertain if this dinner also counts as a date, but Weiss will just roll with it since this year’s birthday hasn’t ceased its surprises. After they order, Weiss raises an eyebrow at the blonde. “Who exactly is paying for me tonight? Thank you for that, by the way.”

The blonde wastes no time and extends her hand, which Weiss takes after a moment’s hesitation. Familiar warmth, along with her sheepish expression, eases Weiss’s tense shoulders, and she finds herself smiling at the other woman as she pulls away. “I don’t know who she is, but I’m Yang, your girl…” She winks. “Friend for the night.”

“Emphasis on friend.” Weiss states decisively, though she wonders if she’ll change her mind by the end of the night.

“Got it…” Yang leans forward then pauses before sighing. Suddenly she’s looking at Weiss worriedly. “I was serious about you looking lonely though. Were you waiting for someone?”

Looking away with a frown, Weiss considers how much she feels comfortable revealing to a stranger before nodding. It was an answer, sort of. It was the one that Yang was going to have to accept at least. “Why are you here tonight?”

When she looks back, Yang is frowning at her but decides to go along with the topic change. She then grins and jerks a thumb to a table near them where two young women are sitting. “The girl in the red is my sister, and I decided to take her out to an early graduation dinner before it really happens in a few weeks. Ruby decided to bring her girlfriend Penny, and orange is definitely her natural hair color before you ask.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Weiss immediately protests, but Yang just smirks because they both know she’s lying. Hurriedly, Weiss continues. “That’s sweet…” Memories of her own graduation suddenly flood her mind, and an unfairly bitter feeling starts to bubble within her. It wasn’t fair to compare how she had spent graduation alone, everyone else either unavailable or not allowed to go for one reason or another. She’s snapped away from the coldness of the past to the warmth of the present and of the woman in front of her when Yang ever so gently takes her hand again.

At Weiss’s raised brow, Yang hurries to explain. “You look like you could use some comfort. I don’t know where your mind goes when you’re staring off into space like that, but you don’t look happy. I’d offer a hug, but you don’t seem like someone who would enjoy that.”

“You’re right about that…” Weiss mutters; it’s the only response she can think of to someone who genuinely seems to care about her. Neither of them make a move to move their hands, and Weiss takes her eyes away from the point of contact long enough to meet the steady gaze in front of her. She’s never felt so safe in someone else’s company before, and the way Yang is rubbing slow circles around the back of her palm is unexpectedly grounding. Distractedly, Weiss speaks, though she’s not sure if she’s speaking to herself or Yang. “This still isn’t a date.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know.” A smirk is directed at her, and Weiss bristles as Yang leans forward. “But you wish it was.”

An abrupt laugh is her response to Yang’s words, and the smirk turns into a grin. Weiss tries not to think about how much she enjoys seeing both expressions on her face. Then, the blonde has the gall to wink at her, and Weiss gets the distinct feeling that she’s playing with what fire would be represented by if it was personified.

At this point, Weiss isn’t sure what she wants from the rest of the night or the woman in front of her, but she decides to have some fun for once in her life. Nora would be proud. Weiss smirks. “I’m not sure about that. In fact, I was just thinking about another woman, so I’m afraid you’ve failed to completely capture my attention.”

Yang’s surprised expression makes Weiss’s smirk widen, but what she doesn’t expect is for Yang to start glancing around, almost as if she’s looking for someone. They lean forward at the same moment, both intending to question each other but pausing when their faces are inches apart. Unfortunately for her, Weiss is the first to glance down, prompting Yang to suddenly lick her lips to speak--hopefully. Weiss doesn’t know what she’d do if the distance is closed. But none of them move back, so Yang speaks up first, hot breath ghosting over Weiss’s lips.

“So you’ve been thinking about the hot waitress too?”

That was not what Weiss expected to hear at all, and suddenly her mouth is open to...to...Weiss doesn’t even know what she wants to say anymore so settles for glaring at a suddenly grinning Yang. Because it is absolutely Yang’s fault that Weiss is suddenly thinking about that calming kindness, her presence like a shadow to settle over their tempers. It is absolutely Yang’s fault that she is reminded of those amber eyes that seemed to pierce through her and--

“No. Of course not.” Yang stares at her skeptically, that smug grin still on her face, and all Weiss wants to do is wipe it off. Possibly with her mouth. She isn’t sure; her brain is too busy processing other thoughts and recent events to think straight. Weiss amends her earlier declaration. “Well...not until you brought her back up.”

Suddenly, Yang slams a palm on the table, startling Weiss. Glaring at Yang suddenly, she was about to berate her but was interrupted.

“So you admit that she’s hot!” Aghast at Yang but mostly at herself, Weiss narrows her eyes. She doesn’t want to lie about this but absolutely refuses to acknowledge the truth. Their staredown gets interrupted by the same voice from earlier.

“Who’s hot?”

When Weiss turns to face the waitress, an answer has already been prepared, but her train of thought abruptly halts at the sight of the dark haired woman out of uniform. She has a leather jacket swung over one shoulder while her hands are in her pockets. Her amber eyes look between the two of them, and a smirk slowly spreads as the silence stretches on. The woman steps closer. “It’s me, isn’t it?” She asks so shamelessly that Weiss gets a very familiar urge to wipe off her smirk. Possibly with her mouth. Weiss doesn’t know anymore, but her night is suddenly much more interesting.

“Yeah, we were definitely talking about you.” Yang says, as unhelpful as ever. Weiss glares at her because even though it’s her birthday, nothing is going according to her carefully laid out plans. Before she attempts to defend herself, Weiss looks to the side and is thrown off by the light pink on the woman’s cheek.

Well, this is unexpected. And very interesting. Instead of the earlier annoyance, she feels intrigued and excited by the two around her, which is...unfamiliar. It’s a new feeling because not many people can keep up with Weiss Schnee, and they’ve been keeping her on her toes all night. Weiss watches her fidget, likely just as caught off guard by Yang’s shameless confession. She admits to herself how adorable she is and suddenly wants to see how many sides there are to this mysterious woman, which is the justification she tells herself for her next words.

Leaning towards the other woman, Weiss smiles innocently. “And what if we were talking about you?”

Now they’re both looking at her with wide eyes, and Weiss feels triumphant as she meets that amber gaze evenly. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss sees Yang shifting in her seat, suddenly restless and eager. She almost has them right where she wants them; all she needs to hear is--

“Then I’d like to join you.” Smirks immediately follow her words, and Weiss just knows that getting acquainted with these two will turn out to be the worst best decision of her life. Weiss sweeps an arm out to gesture to...the table since there are no chairs left. “Where am I supposed to sit?” She asks, clearly amused now, and Weiss huffs.

“In my lap.” They stare at Yang, who is somehow lounging in her chair. The way her eyes keep looking between them suggest that her intentions aren’t entirely platonic, and Weiss is offended. Surely suggesting something like this in such a public place will drive her away--

“I don’t know...I think I’d rather have your pretty friend in my lap instead.”

“Honestly...same.”

“Hey!” Weiss says indignantly, though she can’t help joining in the lighthearted laughter of the others. She rolls her eyes. “Or you could just take a chair from another table. It’s almost closing time, after all…” Weiss trails off and frowns. That will mean parting ways with them.

There’s an awkward silence that follows her words, and Weiss can feel their eyes on her as she suddenly stands. It would be best to leave now before they start feeling sorry for her. The last thing she needs is pity from strangers on her birthday.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Yang quickly stands and is looking at her with the same concern she showed earlier. Weiss looks away.

“I have to go.”

“Oh. I...I thought...I don’t know what I was thinking…” Weiss gives her a grateful yet sad smile, which only makes Yang crinkle her brows in frustration. She turns to leave but is stopped by two different hands, each gently grabbing one of hers. With her back to them, Weiss hears one question from two voices.

“Do you have to go alone?”

It takes Weiss a longer time than she’d like to admit for the question to really sink in, and she realizes that they’ve been the first ones to provide any sort of company after so many years of being intentionally alone. Maybe it is time for a change after all.

“...Not necessarily. But it’s how I usually celebrate my birthday.”

“Oh. That’s why you look like that.” Yang says before her mouth clicks shut loudly. Weiss smirks when she remembers that her dress is a backless one and turns her head around to face them. Their eyes snap up from roaming her back, and Weiss decides that she does want their company for the night.

“What do I look like?” Weiss asks, a teasing tone to her voice.

“Come on. Don’t do this, Weiss.” There’s a small blush on her face as she says that.

“Your name is Weiss?” The other woman asks before seeming to realize that she did so. Now she was blushing, and Weiss smiles reassuringly.

“Introductions can be done later, but we should probably decide where we’re going first.”

“That’s easy. We’re gonna bake you a cake.” Yang states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. She glances over to where her sister should be and sighs before looking back with a smirk. “Ruby left already, so it looks like I’m all yours...and yours for the night.” Yang winks at them both, and she’s met by raised brows.

“And where are we going to bake this cake?”

“My place?” The woman suggests, hurrying to clarify after seeing their surprise. “You said someone you know had left, so my place might be the best option for...a quiet night in. I live alone.” Weiss nods because she gets it, and she understands the waitress a bit more now.

“Sounds good. If it’s okay with Weiss, then lead the way.” Weiss nods, and she’s suddenly being led to a stranger’s apartment. She has a strong hunch that she won’t be needing to use her martial arts skills on either of them, a sense of comfort and security associated with the two who have seamlessly inserted themselves into her life.

Maybe they each felt that way in some capacity since the trio was still holding hands until they needed to let go so the waitress could open the door. No one mentions it at all later, so Weiss brushes it off as something normal. Friends hold hands all the time, after all. And Weiss likes to think she’s found two for life.

As she appraises the apartment, Weiss raises an eyebrow at the seemingly unused kitchen. What immediately follows is a sudden realization, and she tries to appear calm as she turns to face them. “Do either of you know how to bake a cake?”

Blank stares are her only response, and Weiss sighs. The woman starts looking through her cabinets for something while Yang clears her throat. “I have...experience in the kitchen.”

“But that experience doesn’t include baking.” Weiss raises a brow, and all Yang does is shake her head with a smile on her face. She wants to be annoyed with Yang, but she surprises them both by letting out a small laugh. “And how is this cake going to get made?”

“With this.” The woman is suddenly in between them, and they all look at the screen of her phone--an expensive one, Weiss notes--that has a recipe pulled up. She continues explaining, and Weiss can’t help noticing how they’ve all somehow managed to fit themselves comfortably into everyone else’s personal space, arms casually resting on and around each other. “We can just follow this recipe. And before you ask, I’m not a baker.”

“Wonderful.” Weiss sighs, staring at these perplexing women. “Why did you agree to this absurd idea anyway?”

The smirk she gets in response is downright dangerous, Weiss decides. She’s remembering earlier tonight and is tempted to wipe it off, especially since the woman is leaning back in a self satisfied way now, as if she’s been waiting for that question. Though amber eyes lock with hers, it’s obvious that the woman is speaking to them both.

“Maybe I just wanted to bring you two home with me.”

This is dangerous, Weiss thinks, but she’s still moving closer until she’s looking up at those amber eyes with an intensity that she hasn’t felt in a long time. “And what is there for us here?”

“Me. What else could you want?”

Off to the side, Weiss hears a sharp intake of breath and doesn’t have to look to know that Yang is staring at them just as intensely. Weiss can only smirk at how surprisingly bold she seems to be in a familiar space. “I’d like to know your name.”

“It’s Blake,” she says, breaking eye contact to address Yang too. Weiss follows her gaze and confirms her earlier prediction, intense amethyst eyes flicking between them quickly.

Baking a cake didn’t seem so bad now, not when Weiss can put something on the line. She steps back, and their eyes immediately follow the movement. “Are you going to say that you’re my gift now?”

“Your gift is anything you want it to be.” Blake doesn’t miss a beat, so Weiss responds just as fast.

“If the cake is good, perhaps you two will get a token of my appreciation.”

That is all it takes for them to start reading and planning the recipe. Weiss shakes her head and sighs, though she can’t help the smile that spreads as she walks over to help them. With three people, she expects them to bake the tastiest cake she will have the pleasure of eating.

After all, how hard could baking anything, especially a cake, be?

* * *

If nothing else, the cake is...edible.

After this ordeal, Weiss concludes that she should probably lower her expectations with these two, at least when it comes to matters of the kitchen. Granted, it isn’t entirely any of their faults that the result is disappointing, but Weiss wonders if the universe is trying to tell her something.

Even after finding out that Blake didn’t have enough ingredients for a big cake and calculating how much they’d have to use for a smaller one, things had been going smoothly until Yang accidentally spilled some flour on them. A spontaneous food fight ignited, and Weiss was too busy trying to win with minimal stains to complain about the mess or how irresponsible they were being.

Now that a ceasefire has been called, Weiss glances over to see Blake picking at the stains on her clothes while Yang is prodding the completed cake with a wooden spoon to try and make it look presentable, not bothered at all with her own appearance. Weiss frowns at the mess on her dress and runs a hand through her suddenly messy hair.

“Would one of you help me out of my dress?”

When they both try to rush towards her but end up tripping from the flour on the floor, Weiss can’t help the sudden laugh that escapes her. It doesn’t last long once she sees how close they are, Yang bracing herself above Blake so they won’t crash into each other. A charged silence descends on them, and Weiss continues to watch and wait for something, for someone to--

A timer Yang had set earlier shatters the silence, and she clears her throat before getting up, turning it off, and holding out a hand to help Blake up. Once they’re standing again, Weiss doesn’t mention how their touch lingers just a little too long but instead wordlessly turns around.

After hearing a bit of shuffling, Weiss feels two different hands on her, contrasting sizes but the same gentleness in their touches as one runs a wet cloth over her to clean her back while the other fumbles with the zipper on her dress. Weiss can’t help smirking as she feels more of her skin getting revealed, but she doesn’t let the dress drop just yet.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two just wanted an excuse to touch me.” Weiss turns around, still holding onto her dress, and eyes the wet cloth in Blake’s hand skeptically. Yang winks at her while raising her hands in a gesture Weiss assumes is supposed to represent her innocence.

“Hey, I did help you unzip your dress. Nothing suspicious from me.” Weiss hums at that, not necessarily agreeing but also not having any argument to use against her. She then turns to Blake, who raises the wet cloth in a silent answer, though the smirk on her face is suspect.

“And that’s your excuse?”

“I just wanted to help you out. You seem like someone who doesn’t like messes.” The words are innocent enough, but Blake’s tone is anything but.

“That’s true,” Weiss confirms as she calmly drops her dress. She continues on as if Blake and Yang aren’t shamelessly checking her out. “But if you really want to help me out, you’ll have this dress cleaner by the time I step out of the shower.”

Opening her mouth, Blake looks like she might object but thinks better of it. She nods, and Weiss plans to put an end to the conversation there until Blake has to make one more comment. “Do you need anything else, princess?”

Huffing, Weiss turns and strides away. She’s not sure if she’s more annoyed by the nickname or the fact that Yang started obnoxiously laughing after it was said. Honestly, Weiss thinks as she steps into the shower, she’d have to be a fool to willingly spend time with two people who have managed to break through her barriers as effortlessly as they have done.

But maybe she is foolish, Weiss considers, as she steps out about twenty minutes later in a new towel because she doesn’t have any other clothes here. Briefly, the thought of changing that for the future occurs to her before she pushes it to the back of her mind. That would imply that they’d be back sometime, and Weiss can’t think of anything as bad--

She stops. And stares. Yang and Blake have done a decent job of cleaning the kitchen while she was gone, but Weiss is more focused on the cake currently set out on the living room table. They’re both looking down at it while quietly talking, and Weiss takes a moment to admire how they’re unconsciously leaning into each other before making her presence known. “What’s going on?”

When she steps in front of them, Yang’s face practically lights up and even Blake has a small smile on her face. Yang gestures to the misshapen cake. “We’re trying to figure out how many candles to put on your cake.”

Raising an eyebrow as the words sink in, Weiss glances down before meeting their gazes evenly. “I’m not sure if one candle will stay in place, let alone twenty-four.”

“Oh, you’re older than me by a few months.” Yang says, glancing at Blake then back to Weiss with a smirk. “You two should be nicer to me since I’m the youngest.” Weiss glares at her before looking to Blake curiously. That was interesting, and she files the information in the back of her mind for future reference. For now though, their attention returns to the cake.

“Are candles necessary? Couldn’t you just place the number on there somehow?”

“But that’s not fun!” Weiss opens her mouth to retort about how impractical that is, but Yang continues. “And your birthday should be a fun day.”

Looking between them both, Weiss shakes her head in disbelief, though there’s a smile on her face. “Believe it or not, I have had fun. This is...the happiest birthday I’ve had in years.” Weiss quietly adds. She looks up and is met with searching gazes, soft expressions that are willing to take in everything Weiss is willing to share and respect what she doesn’t.

It feels freeing to be accepted as she is, and Weiss quickly blinks the sudden tears in her eyes away. None of them comment on it, thankfully. What they offer in lieu of that are gentle touches, a firm hand on her shoulder and strong arms encircling her from behind. Weiss mutters her thanks, having never been good at expressing gratitude, but neither of them bat an eyelid at the jumbled words.

After a few moments, their attention returns to the cake, and Weiss doesn’t say anything about how those fingers on that firm hand have started drawing circles on her shoulder or how a chin is gently resting on her head, things she’d usually complain about, and yet…

“So what are we doing about this cake?”

“I still think candles--”

“Blake, please tell me you have a good alternative.” Weiss says, glancing over at the other woman who is currently trying to contain her laughter. She only manages a barely restrained smile as she shrugs.

“Drawing out the number twenty-four should fit and stay. If it wasn’t so late and the cake was actually formed correctly, I’d probably draw something small on it for you. I’ll just try to make the number look as fancy as possible.” Blake smirks when she glances back to Weiss. “I hope it meets your standards.”

Huffing, Weiss is about to state how she doesn’t have standards, but that would be a lie, and they all know it. They’ve only known each other for hours, but Weiss can already tell that this isn’t the last time Blake will try to get her to say something she shouldn’t.

After Blake finishes drawing a two with a little tiara on top and a fancy four next to it, she steps back, letting the others examine her work. Sighing, Weiss rolls her eyes as Yang laughs aloud at the headpiece, nudging the birthday girl jovially, and she sees that even Blake has a small smile on her face. Weiss wants to see it more often and makes it a personal goal to try and make her happy, as a friend should.

“So you’re just gonna make a wish without candles?” Yang asks, still slightly disappointed as she stares down at the cake before sitting on the floor and leaning back on her hands casually. She’s joined shortly by Blake, who rests her head on a bent knee, position just as relaxed.

“That is the idea.” Weiss says, just barely managing to restrain herself from berating their poor postures. Instead, she shakes her head and sits on the couch like a sensible person, silently enjoying not having to look up to make eye contact with other people for once. She’s about to close her eyes to make a wish when suddenly--

“Wait! You can’t make a wish yet. We almost forgot one of the most important things!” Yang proclaims before proceeding to sing. After a few moments, Blake hastily joins in. The song is as off key and mostly garbled as Weiss expects, but the sentiment makes up for it. When they’re done, Yang cheers enthusiastically, which makes up for Blake’s simple nod of acknowledgement. Weiss smirks back, amused by how Blake is apparently too cool to even clap.

“Did you forget anything else?”

“That should be it. Happy birthday, Weiss!” Yang says, draping an arm casually over Blake’s shoulders and pulling her in to join. After rolling her eyes, Blake repeats the words with a smile. Weiss feels an unexpected urge to hug them but ends up closing her eyes instead.

Weiss’s wish is inspired by how comfortable she feels around these two and how she doesn’t want that--them--to go away anytime soon. She doesn’t realize she’s smiling until Yang quietly speaks up.

“You should do that more often.”

Opening up her eyes, Weiss meets Yang’s gentle gaze and even gentler voice curiously. Yang points to her lips, and Weiss and Blake both stare as they try to figure out what exactly she wants while trying not to get too distracted--

“You should smile more. It makes you light up, and you deserve to feel happy.” Yang says, the words sweet and innocent in contrast to the way she suddenly smirks and licks her lips after noticing their eyes on her. Weiss really wants to wipe it off but ends up yawning instead. It’s been an emotionally exhausting day for her, after all. Yang’s expression softens. “I guess the princess needs her beauty sleep. Well, maybe just sleep. I think you’re beautiful enough already.”

“Do you often flirt in conversation or am I--are we--exceptions?” Weiss asks, willfully ignoring the sudden blush on her face. Maybe exhaustion is lowering her inhibitions, but she wants to know the answer.

“I think I can make a lot of exceptions for you two…” Yang murmurs slowly, as if the realization is a revelation to herself too. She looks between them, slightly in confusion but mostly in awe, and Weiss has to look away. When was the last time someone looked at her with genuine interest? Weiss doesn’t like to think about that, so she looks to their third, only to be met with a gaze just as intense despite the differences present.

Although Blake’s expression reveals nothing, her eyes are a bit darker than earlier as they drift between them with an intense surety that Weiss has only seen reflected when she looks in the mirror before business meetings. Certainty is certainly present, Blake’s posture even straightening from earlier. Weiss should feel better that they’ve seemed to come to some realization, but it’s her who’s unsure now, and she truthfully doesn’t want to think about this yet. So before either of them can voice their thoughts, Weiss states that she’s tired.

Immediately, the conversation shifts to sleeping arrangements for the night since it was somehow decided that they’d be staying overnight. After confirming her agreement, Weiss focuses on finishing her piece of cake as her friends talk quietly. Her mind is too addled from the women, their scrutinizing gazes, and the unfamiliar feeling of comfort in their presences. Weiss pushes her cleared plate away, resting her head on the table and closing her eyes for just a few moments…

Soft voices drift in and out of her consciousness, and Weiss feels weightless for a short while before being gently set down on what she’s sure feels like a bed. She can sense movement around her, hushed voices comforting enough that she lets herself relax even as she’s being slightly adjusted. Footsteps fade out, and Weiss feels slight pressure on her forehead, making her smile as those lips hastily pull away as if realizing what just happened. Weiss can think about that in the morning though, choosing instead to wrap her arms around the other woman and drift off just as footsteps fade in, the bed dips, and she’s wrapped in a hug from behind.

* * *

“So that’s why you never answered my messages last night!” Nora exclaims with a sigh of relief. “I thought something happened to you so I went to the restaurant, but they told me that you left with two women. I didn’t know you had it in you, boss!” A slap on Weiss’s back accompanies her words, and she almost drops her phone. What she does do is glare at the enthusiastic employee, who by now is unfortunately immune to that.

“I don’t know what you’re implying, but nothing happened.”

“That’s where you lost me! You go home with women who look like that and nothing happened?!” Weiss sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose and feeling regretful that she shared various pictures of the three of them subtly taken by Blake while they had been baking. This early, there are only two other employees in her gym, and they both give her sympathetic looks at Nora’s loud voice. Of course, this just means that they’re hearing everything she’s saying, and Weiss gives them a strained smile. At least Pyrrha and Ren aren’t the type of people to pry.

Honestly, Weiss hadn’t intended to share those photos with anyone, but she had apparently been staring at her phone for far too long that Nora had managed to catch her off guard. “In case you’ve forgotten, I was actually supposed to be meeting someone you set me up with.”

At that, Nora does deflate a bit. “I know. Sorry about that…” She perks up again. “But you found someone--someones--better!” Weiss only hums in acknowledgement, which Nora takes as a victory. Suddenly serious, she lowers her voice while she has Weiss’s attention. “I think you should use one of those as your lock screen background.”

Raising a brow, Weiss glances at her photo gallery again. Her current lock screen background is one of the ones that was already installed on the phone, and she never saw a reason to change it. Swiping through the pictures, Weiss frowns. She can list out faults for each one, from the angle to lighting. Why would any of these be a good idea? Perhaps sensing the question, Nora’s voice is the softest tone that Weiss has ever heard her friend use.

“You look happier than I’ve ever seen you in the years that we’ve known each other. Even when we threw that surprise party last year, and that one had a llama!” Weiss looks at her, unamused at the reminder while considering her words. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have a reminder of how happy you were--how happy you still can be in the future--every time you check your phone?”

Keeping her eyes trained on her phone so that she won’t meet Nora’s searching gaze, Weiss furrows her brows. That does sound good, like something to look forward to, but Weiss isn’t sure they’ll even contact her again. They might’ve exchanged numbers, but that didn’t mean that they’d actually do anything with them. She decides that yesterday was a rarity, a light in the darkness of the years prior. The few minutes of silence is too much for her friend, Nora sighing and patting her shoulder before walking away to get ready for the workday.

Even after Weiss enters her office, her eyes don’t leave her phone screen as she keeps going through her photos. She can’t help but notice that she does look happier despite being covered in flour. Weiss finally settles on a picture that shows the three of them laughing at each other while they’re all a mess then sets her phone down as she glances at the time. The gym won’t run itself, after all. Briefly, Weiss wonders how they’d react if they found out that she runs a gym or about the various awards she’s received over the years when she’d compete, and she smirks before returning to work. It’s an interesting improbability that stays with her until the end of the workday.

As usual, Weiss knows that the day is over when Nora loudly knocks then slams open the office door. Weiss is honestly just amazed that there are no major repairs needed for her office yet. For some reason, she’s especially eager today as she marches right up to Weiss’s desk and slams her palms down in excitement.

“Two new people joined the gym today.”

“That’s good…” Weiss says with a raised brow, waiting for some sort of punchline.

“They didn’t know that you own this gym until I told them.” When Weiss continues to stare at her, she grins. “I think you should give them a personal welcome whenever they come back.”

“You’re suggesting I greet every new person who walks into my gym?”

“Not everyone, just your new friends.” Weiss blinks at her then groans in disbelief. Now they’d be part of her life before she decided whether or not she wanted them to be, and she’s unsure how she feels about it after yesterday’s events. Pyrrha chooses that moment to walk in, right as Weiss is muttering how the universe has unexpected ideas for her life.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Pyrrha asks, and Weiss has never seen her so serious.

“You...think our meeting was fate?” The redhead glances at Weiss’s phone, which is conveniently lit up from a message notification from Yang. But that’s just a coincidence, Weiss tells herself, looking away from the sheer joy of her new lock screen background to face her friends.

“What I think is that they bring out a side of you that we haven’t seen in years.” Pyrrha says carefully, not bringing up anything or anyone that might cause Weiss to close herself off from the conversation. She steps forward, placing a gentle hand on Weiss’s shoulder, clear concern present in green eyes. “I think they’re good for you, and the fact that you didn’t look like you wanted to maim someone when you arrived this morning proves it.”

Small moments from the morning come back to her, and Weiss is smiling before she realizes it. She sighs and tries not to think about how they all took too long to get out of bed or how Yang can cook up a nice breakfast or how Blake manages to sound so soothing as they all tried to wake up or how easily sharing space was between them as they moved around the kitchen, never colliding but always revolving--

“We’re just friends.” Weiss proclaims, her voice unwavering but her thoughts unbalanced.

“I never said you weren’t,” Pyrrha says quickly while giving Nora a look to stop her from objecting. Nora just grins but does manage to keep quiet...about that at least.

“Are you going to at least check the message?” Weiss sighs and unlocks her phone if only to get her friend to stop pestering her about the completely platonic relationship she’s suddenly found herself in.

Staring at the message, Weiss’s words are slow as she tries to process the implication of the invitation she’s gazing at. “I’ve been...invited to join a group chat with them.”

For the second time that night, Nora slams her palms down in excitement, but this time, there’s a wide grin on her face.

“I’m going to show you all of the most important memes.”

“The what--I don’t need to know any of that!”

“What else would you talk about with them?” Weiss hopes that they’d talk about anything else, but there’s only one way to find out. She accepts the invitation and can’t help but roll her eyes fondly when Nora cheers.

Weiss is welcomed by subdued sarcasm from Blake and too many reaction images from Yang, which she’s sure is supposed to annoy her but instead makes her smile. The expression stays on her face as she looks back up at the other women, and Weiss feels a lingering lightness in her chest for the first time in years.

The future's looking brighter, and Weiss can’t wait to see how her life will change from here.


	2. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll probably be a repetitive statement in the future, but there are certain sections in here that weren't planned before i started writing, which is why this took longer than anticipated. this chapter is dedicated to Hqstroll, whose comments motivated me to finish. i hope you and everyone else enjoys!

In the month since she’s known the other two, Blake learns a lot through their group chat messages. Interspersed between jokes, memes, and good natured teasing, there’s a surprisingly guarded honesty from Yang and Weiss. Blake gets it though; she has her own secrets that they have yet to unravel. She wonders if they will--or more accurately, she wonders if she will stay long enough to give them a chance to find out.

Months can easily turn into years after all, and Blake knows just how fast time feels like it's passing in company that she thinks is good. She's waiting for something to go wrong, a realization she makes one day as her friends--it surprisingly didn't take long to refer to them as such--are bickering over what movie to watch after a long day at her place, which has somehow become their unspoken agreed upon hangout spot. This is too good to be true, Blake thinks, even as she occasionally provides the occasional quip while sneakily selecting a movie neither of the others have even looked at. She smirks as the romantic medieval drama begins playing, effectively silencing the others as they look at her in disbelief.

Once the movie starts, there’s no more bickering, but there is plenty of commentary as the practicality of the different armors, fight scenes, political movements, and developing romance are judged by the trio. Blake tries very hard not to overthink why she’s incredibly invested in the last point. Her romantic history has been an emotional roller coaster, and her heart has been closed off for a few years ever since she left her ex boyfriend despite multiple people confessing their attraction to her over the years. She’s gone on a few dates if not outright rejecting them, but those didn’t last longer than a few times.

Being the unabashed bisexual that she is, attraction to others comes easily to her. It’s finding something beyond the initial attraction that makes her hesitate and hold herself back from making any moves as mistakes from the past cloud her mind. She won’t let those same mistakes cloud her judgment again. Blake sometimes feels bad that she’s kept people who have had crushes on her at arm’s length because of her own fears, but she believes that two of her now close friends can and will find someone else. Sun has his charisma, and if that was almost enough for her to give him a chance, then Blake knows he can find someone else. On the other hand, Ilia seemed to have better luck with a tall redhead ever since Blake managed to convince her to join Weiss’s gym.

“So your biggest issue with the romance was the arranged marriage?” Yang asks, and Blake is immediately brought back to the conversation. Weiss hums in thought, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, and Blake is suddenly reminded of how warm she is inside and out while she’s nestled in between them.

“It just feels stifling. There’s a powerlessness present, even if the arranged marriage does work out. To have that choice taken away shouldn’t be seen as romantic.” The way that Weiss speaks is almost always assured, never faltering even under pressure, Blake has noticed. Just now though, there’s a subtleness and vulnerability not normally present. Yang, almost always confident, voices her thoughts for her, but Blake wonders if keeping quiet just this once would be better.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience.”

“I’m not...exactly--” Weiss’s phone rings then, and she answers it immediately. Blake isn’t sure if that call is a good or bad interruption, but she is sure that Weiss regrets answering by the sudden scowl on her face and how she immediately gets up to continue the conversation where she can’t be heard. When the bathroom door closes, Blake turns to the woman beside her with a raised brow.

“What? Come on. I was saying what we were both thinking.” Yang was right, annoyingly so, but Blake wasn’t about to admit that. “You heard the way she talked about that. It sounded too...personal, like she’s lived through it herself or at least understands how it feels.”

“I agree, but you could have worded it differently…”

“You mean be tactful about things like Weiss keeps suggesting?” Yang rolls her eyes, but it’s a fond one accompanied by a small smile. That smile shifts into a smirk, and Blake knows whatever Yang is about to say next is anything but tactful. “We both know the princess just needs to get laid and her stress will disappear just like that.” She emphasizes her words with a snap, and Blake rolls her eyes.

“That’s not how it works. Even if it did, are you volunteering?” Yang’s smile is always dazzling, but her smirk is downright dangerously enticing, especially when it widens at the question. Then she licks her lips, and Blake’s mind is suddenly filled with mental images of Weiss and Yang doing exactly what the latter mentioned. Blake blinks quickly, running a hand through her hair and somehow managing to find it in herself to tear her gaze away from Yang as she tries to get that thought out of her head. It wasn’t okay to imagine her friends like that...was it? She didn’t know, and she certainly wasn’t about to ask.

“Maybe I am.” And just like that, Yang manages to recapture her attention while simultaneously shattering her thoughts. Blake smirks then, not hesitating in retaliating.

“I’ll be sure to let Weiss know.”

“Wait no--”

“What nonsense is Yang spouting now?” Weiss asks, effortlessly inserting herself into the conversation and between them as she returns to the room. The motion is easy, as if the two have always welcomed her into their company. Her true mood is carefully hidden away behind a practiced smile and careful motions, but Blake is far too familiar with hiding to let that fool her. She makes a mental note to check in with her sometime.

Before Blake can answer the question, Yang blurts out what seems to be the first thing on her mind. “We were just talking about how awesome Ruby’s after-party is gonna be!” Yang exclaims with a beguiling grin, one that simultaneously dispels suspicion and raises questions.

“After-party...for what?” Weiss asks for the two of them, Blake looking over her shoulders to stare at Yang quizzically as she tries to gauge whether or not the blonde is making something up on the spot. Apparently not, if Yang’s next words are anything to go by.

“Ruby is graduating tomorrow--”

“What?!”

“And you’re both invited! Isn’t that great? Now you have plans for tomorrow! You’re both welcome…!” Yang exclaims excitedly, quickly getting up and sprinting away from a now exasperated Weiss. She immediately gets up to chase their fleeing friend while berating Yang for not telling them earlier. Blake settles in her seat, finishing the snacks they’ve graciously left behind for her and lets the sounds of their bickering carry throughout her home.

With a piece of popcorn halfway to her mouth, Blake pauses as the thought echoes in her mind. It had been a while since she had associated a person to the concept of home. Now there are two people who, in the span of a month, make her comfortable enough that she would willingly allow them to return multiple times and occupy her space. This isn't a new concept for her--though she doesn't like to think about him or how stifling the space they shared seemed--but it feels like a new beginning. The realization scares her, but behind the fear and quickly overtaking it is an excitement that she hasn't felt in years.

When Yang returns and attempts to hide behind Blake, she flicks the piece of popcorn at her and is rewarded with a pout. Weiss catches up, and they somehow end up rolling around each other on the couch. In the commotion, Blake learns that Weiss is extremely flexible, enough to move and pin Yang to the floor. It happens so fast that Blake is blinking from one moment when she can feel their body heat to the next where a different kind of heat builds within her at the sight of Weiss straddling someone so much bigger than her who chooses to concede with a shining smile on her face. Blake keeps both of these observations to herself, though she can't take her eyes away from how breathless and breathtaking they are.

“Still mad?” Yang asks, that shining smile still on her face. It’s contagious, Blake thinks as her own lips turn up and she spots Weiss’s doing the same. In response, Weiss slaps her shoulder.

“Just tell us about important events earlier next time so that we’ll have time to prepare.”

“Like you haven’t already thought of the outfit you’ll be wearing for the party.” Blake says much to Weiss’s dismay. She raises an empty soda can in a mock toast before lazily tossing it in the trash bag they have set up near the table, prompting a cheer from Yang and an eye roll from Weiss. They’d have to fit a few more hours into the gym to work off the junk food they’ve had, but Blake is looking forward to it. Blake yawns and closes her eyes then, letting their voices fade away as their current position reminds her of how this is actually the second time she’s seen them like that.

_ The people at the gym are welcoming, and it didn’t take her long to feel mostly comfortable around them. What Blake remembers most though is that first morning when she came in and changed into her workout clothes, the staff and her new friends had various reactions to the tattoo on her abdomen. _

_ Nora had immediately started asking well intentioned but probing questions that were enough to almost cause Blake to make up an excuse and run. The exuberant woman only seemed to calm down when Ren quietly placed his hand on her shoulder, which made Blake’s eyebrows rise. She’d read enough romance novels to recognize mutual pining when it was right in front of her but apparently not enough to recognize it in her own life. _

_ By now, Blake has convinced herself that she knows the signs, having been seriously confessed to twice already. Even that amount seemed like luck to her though, and she thinks she’s run out on that front. She doesn’t think she deserves a third chance, and the tattoo--specifically the scar that it covers--is a reminder to herself and a warning to those around her that being involved with her only brings bad luck. _

_ After Ren had successfully distracted and led his best friend away, Blake had smiled politely at the rest of the staff, though it was strained. Thankfully, no one else questions her, and amid the compliments from the others, two people stay back to stare at it, then at her, as if trying to place the pieces of a puzzle together. When her eyes meet burning blue and purple, she sees questions arise that don’t get voiced, and it’s only then that she first feels the need to be known by not one but two souls. _

_ When everyone, including Weiss for a short while, split up to work out, Blake is distracted. She remembers how purple and blue scrutinized not just the tattoo, but her as well. She remembers Weiss and the way her brows furrow as she stared before looking away, and Blake can practically see the gears turning in her head. She remembers Yang and the intensity of her gaze, one that refused to look away, that felt overwhelming enough to be a blaze, and Blake had to look away first. Even when she does, the knowledge of their attention spurs her on to do more than she usually would in her workout routine, and by the time she’s done, they’re looking at her sweaty body with a different fire in their eyes. Blake tries not to think about how she does the same before finishing her bottle of water, closing her eyes to try and rid her mind of how her friends look post workout. _

_ It doesn’t help when her mind flashes to earlier, when she had looked over and Weiss had somehow pinned someone much larger than her with ease. Blake thinks it’s normal to admire their muscles and the way they looked in that position though; it certainly helped motivate her to finish her set at least, but not without distracting thoughts. Briefly, she wonders what it’d be like to mark their unblemished--aside from small scars, each with a story to tell--skin. _

_ Her job, like part of her past, has been hidden from them for now. It’s not because she necessarily wants to hide what she does for a living, though she’s sure that she’ll be teased for trying to maintain an air of mystery once they do find out. Rather, she’s not sure how they’d feel about having a tattoo artist as a friend. Maybe it’ll come up someday or maybe she’ll continue to be mysterious, but she doesn’t want to take a chance and be judged for this. _

_ Knowing her job was the first step to getting to know her, and Blake doesn't know if she is willing to open herself up to anyone else...yet. Her new friends are challenging her past resilience, and her instinctive reaction is to slam all her walls up and block them out and yet… _

_ Taking a chance with herself, Blake welcomes them warily at first, then warmly when they visit more often and commiserate. Messages gradually get accompanied by calls, and quick visits turn into hours long hangouts, which lead to-- _

"She's sleeping."

"I can see that, Yang. The least you can do is whisper." A much more quieter voice chides lightly, though there’s an undercurrent of fondness that almost prompts a smile from Blake. She manages to rein it in though, and eventually her breathing evens out enough for her to make the sleeping front she's putting on into a reality.

* * *

Graduation, Blake reminds herself as she sits on the left side of a proud Yang, is a celebratory ceremony. That fact should be obvious, but it’s harder for Blake to remember these occasions since she doesn’t think there’s much worth celebrating in her life. It doesn’t help that she doesn’t have siblings of her own to congratulate either. Sure, she owns a successful tattoo parlor with a reliable staff and her personal life has been relatively peaceful ever since she left the unpleasant parts of her past behind...Blake suddenly realizes that she’s never actually celebrated doing that and subtly glances at her friends, who are both currently trying to take the best picture of Ruby in her gown despite the fact that she’s not on stage yet, bringing a smile to Blake’s face.

Settling in her seat, Blake watches the ceremony with muted fascination. At one point when Yang is cheering along with the assembled audience, Blake realizes that neither she nor Weiss don’t actually know what their friend does for a living. She knows that Yang has a job at least, since there are hours in the day when she isn’t available. Blake considers asking but quickly dismisses the thought because she gets it.

If Yang wants to hide her job from them, who is she to judge? Besides, the less she asks, the less she’d be questioned in turn. Blake reminds herself of this every time she sees Yang’s wistful look toward the stage in the quiet moments between the cheering. Curiosity would not be her undoing now.

Blake’s gaze moves to Weiss, who also seems to be reflecting on something as she calmly observes Yang and the ceremony. She can tell that Weiss is genuinely happy for Ruby, but there’s an undercurrent of another emotion that has Blake opening her mouth after the younger woman walks the stage and Yang leads them back to the sisters’ apartment for what she referred to as a proper celebration.

“Enjoying the party?” Blake asks, her and Weiss standing in a secluded spot in the corner thirty minutes into the party. By this time, Blake knows that they all have varying levels of enjoyment with parties, Weiss attending more for the social aspect and Yang for the enjoyment with Blake being a blend somewhere in the middle. Weiss narrows her eyes then, snapping Blake out of her thoughts, sharply reminding her of how perceptive her friend is.

“What do you really want to ask?” Weiss retorts, and Blake sighs. She would’ve preferred to ease into the topic, but that was not how Weiss Schnee lived her life. Blake couldn’t blame her though; just thinking about the amount of infuriating small talk Weiss has had to stand before she broke away from her father is exhausting.

“I’m guessing graduation is a hard time for you.”

“Yes…” Weiss says, a bit of uncertainty entering her voice, her eyes flicking away, as if looking for an excuse to change the topic.

“It was mainly an observation. If there’s anything you want to get off your chest…” Blake isn’t the best at comforting people, but that doesn’t mean she won’t try.

“And you want me to open up...at a party.” Weiss states teasingly, that small infuriating smirk on her face that has Blake sighing. Sometimes she wonders why she even tries, but there’s a similar smirk on her face. Before Blake can really start questioning her, Ruby somehow manages to speedily slide herself in between them, grinning giddily.

“Weiss! Blake! I hope you’re enjoying the party, even if it was planned by my sister!” Ruby says unabashedly, her joy infectious enough to brighten their moods. Weiss even lets out a little laugh at that, the smirk staying.

“Should you be saying that about your sister?”

Her grin only widening, Ruby shrugs. “She’ll probably say the same thing about the party I have planned for her next month, so it evens out.”

“Must you two have parties every month?” If they weren’t currently at Ruby’s celebration party, Weiss might have rolled her eyes after asking the question.

“Not every month, but I think Yang’s birthday deserves one--”

“Her what?!”

“--But that’s just my opinion.” At her friends’ flabbergasted expressions, Ruby blinks then groans in realization. The younger woman mutters under her breath, and Blake has to strain to hear how she’s chastising Yang. Silver eyes look between them, and Blake can see an apology shining in them, which worries her. “Of course Yang wouldn’t tell you about her birthday. That’s…” A small laugh, sadness and fondness combined, spills out, and it’s the first time all day that Blake has seen that smile dim. “That’s such a Yang thing to do…”

“Does she not like celebrating it?” Weiss asks carefully, having also noticed how Ruby reacted.

“It’s not that! We always have fun!” Ruby retorts, fiercely defending her sister despite her own feelings on the matter.

“Does she…” Their gazes turn to her, but Blake is focused on Ruby while choosing her words carefully. Still, she has to know. “Does Yang feel like her birthday isn’t something worth celebrating?”

Not even the background sounds of the party can shatter through the sudden silence.

After too many moments awkwardly shuffling her feet, Ruby sighs, the sound like a dam breaking. Blake recognizes it; it’s how she sounds every time she chooses to open up about her past with the most recent occasion being during the previous month.

“I just...want Yang to be taken care of for once instead of…” Ruby gesticulates wildly, but Blake gets it. She glances over and sees Weiss staring at Yang, who of course is in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Nora, with furrowed brows. Her blue eyes are shining in the same way she scrutinizes spreadsheets, and Blake knows that she’s seeing in a newer, different light. A light that’s always been there, but one that won’t be ignored any longer. If nothing else, Blake knows that Weiss will ensure it won’t be, if her tone is anything to go by.

“What’s your plan for next month?”

“Plan?” Weiss’s sharp gaze is focused on Ruby now, and her annoyed huff makes the younger girl squeak.

“Your birthday party plan for your sister, Ruby!” If this was happening at any other time, Blake thinks she’d find the scene playing out before her amusing, but right now she feels just as determined as Weiss.

“Oh! Yeah uh...I haven’t thought of anything specific yet.”

“What?!” Weiss rounds on her then, hands on her hips and all. The sight brings a smile to Blake’s face before she can stop it.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not for over another month, so--”

“Ruby Rose, that is unacceptable. These events require timing and careful planning.”

Slowly, Ruby blinks at that and narrows her eyes. “Wasn’t your birthday party planned on the same day?”

“That was different! Now we have enough time to plan something spectacular.” There’s a gleam in her eyes now, and Blake hides her widening smile behind her can of cheap beer. Ruby, on the other hand, starts laughing a bit nervously.

“It doesn’t have to be big. It’s just a birthday party.”

“It’s never  _ just _ a birthday party,” Weiss says softly, a note of finality in her tone. Ruby looks over her carefully before nodding.

“You’re right, but can we at least wait until July? Her birthday is at the end of the month, so…” Ruby is already pouting at Weiss’s disapproving look. The younger girl sighs in defeat, grumbling about how she can’t even enjoy her own party. Weiss pauses at this, pursing her lips in thought. Blake blames the alcohol she’s had on why her gaze immediately focuses on the action.

Sighing, Weiss makes a show of rolling her eyes before nodding back at the party. When Blake glances over, she sees that Yang has started doing body shots, and she half wishes that she could join. Once again, she blames the alcohol for her thoughts. “You may enjoy your party, but Blake and I will start planning.”

That snapped Blake’s attention back to the conversation at hand. She barely looks back at Weiss when Ruby is already sprinting away. Sometimes Blake thinks that the younger woman would have super speed as some sort of power in another world.

Then, Weiss takes out sticky notes and a pen, which Blake can only assume she carries around everywhere with her. As she tests out the pen, Blake can only look at her fondly. When she’s satisfied with how the pen is working, Weiss meets her gaze, and Blake can see the determination blazing within blue eyes.

“What’s that look for?” Weiss asks, a little breathless. Blake once again blames the alcohol.

“Your confidence is contagious. It makes me feel like we can plan this party and maybe take over the world afterwards.” Weiss’s light laugh is a sound Blake thinks she’ll never get tired of hearing.

“World domination isn’t exactly on my agenda, which is already quite full, I’ll add. Having to deal with you and Yang is enough for one lifetime.”

"One lifetime?" Blake is just tipsy enough to keep talking, even leaning into Weiss's space a bit. Weiss hastily shoves the sticky notes into a pants pocket. For some reason, that break into personal space makes the other woman flush, and Blake concludes that they have had too much to drink. Still, her intoxicated mind propels her to finish what she wants to say. How else would the intoxicating woman in front of her ever talk to her if she isn't honest? "Do you plan to keep us around?"

"Yes. I do…" Weiss says slowly, as if acknowledging the answer for herself for the first time too. She tries to cover up her slowness but ends up speaking too fast now. "You two won't end up leaving me unless you want to, of course. But I don't think you want to. You'll never find anyone else like me." Blake is already nodding by the time Weiss finishes before leaning in because it's the logical thing to do, of course. Her addled mind concludes that there is one surefire way to keep her around. She just needs to seal it with a--

"Yang!"

The name of their mutual friend snaps their attention to the other side of the room where, even surrounded by a multitude of people and a plethora of lights, Yang stands out as a beacon. She stares at them and they stare at her and somehow, they all end up meeting each other halfway to each other. Blake isn’t exactly sure what happens next, the smell and influence of alcohol clouding her vision and judgment, but she does know that she sleeps very soundly that night.

* * *

When Blake wakes the next day, her first thought that manages to bore past the pounding headache she now has is that the sun is too bright. She groans and tries to roll over, making a few discoveries as she does. The previous night comes back to her in bits and pieces, but she’s drawn out of her feeble attempts to remember the rest by the bodies beside her.

Oh, Blake thinks. This is the second time that they had ended up in the same bed together cuddling and still clothed, she notes. This time, she’s the one in the middle, and Weiss is clinging to her like she did last time. When she does eventually wake up, Blake already has a teasing question on the tip of her tongue and feels a mischievous excitement bubble within her at the possibility of goading Weiss.

“What are you smiling about?” Even though the question is whispered, Blake’s attention snaps to the blonde bedmate in front of her. Blake’s breath catches at how the sun’s slanting rays pale in comparison to Yang’s small smile and the intensity of being the sole focus of her attention. Realizing that she needs to respond, Blake whispers the first thing that comes to mind.

“Weiss.” If possible, Yang’s smile broadens, and she glances over Blake’s shoulder with the same fond look. Then, she leans forward--Blake freezes--and presses the softest kiss Blake thinks she’s ever received to her forehead.

“Thank you both for celebrating Ruby’s graduation with me. She means the world to me, and you two do too.” As Yang leans over to press a kiss to Weiss’s hair, Blake’s mind and heart are racing. There’s a sudden fire within her, and she seriously considers returning the kiss. It’s the least she can do for her friend. But then Yang has moved away, stretching her arms above her head with that sunny smile on her face. “I’m gonna make breakfast. I don’t want to face a Weiss without coffee.”

Then she’s gone, and the fire settles into a steady undercurrent of warmth as Blake feels Weiss shifting against her with a small groan of her own. Blake stays still as Weiss gathers her bearings and smiles when hearing the exasperated sigh behind her. “This is getting repetitive...I’m surprised that we’ve all managed to fit in Yang’s bed unless she’s fallen off.”

“No, she’s making breakfast.” Blake says, amused at the mental image.

“Good. Speaking of Yang,” Weiss starts in that tone she uses when she’s made a decision, prompting Blake to turn in her arms, unable to look away. “We still need to plan what we’re going to do for her birthday.” She’s saying this as seriously as she’d speak about a business deal, and Blake just smiles fondly at her then nods when Weiss raises a brow, expecting a response.

“Whenever you two are done cuddling, breakfast is ready!” Yang yells from the kitchen, and Weiss rolls her eyes before getting up. Blake stays a bit longer, her senses tingling from the lack of their presences. Yet it’s as if they’re still in the bed with her, faint scents of motor oil, papers, sweat, and alcohol lingering. Blake’s headache is too strong for her to make sense of what belongs to who, so she gets up and trudges to the kitchen.

The remnants of the party remain, but Yang beams when she sees her, as if she doesn’t care about how much she’ll have to clean up later, and that settles Blake more than the cup of tea placed in front of her. Weiss merely raises a skeptical brow, but when Ruby walks in, she pouts before making her way to the coffee maker and taking out an excessive amount of sugar. The white-haired woman gives them both a look once Yang’s back is turned, but Ruby doesn’t let that deter her. She grins and gives a thumbs up.

“I know you’re probably already thinking about work, but let’s eat before we deal with anything else.” Ruby says, looking at Weiss meaningfully. Weiss purses her lips but gives a decisive nod, eliciting sighs of relief from Yang and Blake. Blue eyes roll skyward, but Weiss hides her smile behind a sip of coffee.

Blake knows that Weiss will likely have them plan out multiple scenarios later, but she finds herself not minding it. After breakfast is finished, she watches as Weiss bickers with Yang over who will do the dishes, herself having been successfully sent away earlier. She learns then that they have similarly aligned goals and stubborn heads.

When Penny walks out of Ruby's room a little bit later, Blake learns something else and smiles. It reminds her of when she first came out to friends, and seeing how Yang and Weiss take Penny's asexuality in stride gives her hope of them accepting other identities, even if they are rare, and especially even if they are hers.

But that'll come up another day, after they learn of her occupation. If they take that in stride, maybe Blake will lower her walls even more. For now though, she watches and waits. As her friends move around her, Blake's mind races.

She's not usually one to make the first move in any aspect of her life, but Blake might be willing to make a move in the future, forwards instead of backwards, running towards something, someone--no, someones--within reach. Infatuation is a fleeting feeling, a lesson ingrained into her and something she's let dictate how she lives and carries herself. But something stronger and more permanent is calling to her now, and the chains around her heart have been slowly burning away every time she sees a vague mirror of her own journey in Weiss' eyes and feels the hope for a better future in Yang's.

Blake doesn't outwardly express her musings in one way or another though. There are still fears and the shadow of a man holding her back. Every time she thinks she's broken free, he's there as a reminder of why she shouldn't take another chance again.

And of course, for them, she listens to his spiteful vitriol. It's better this way, Blake justifies to herself. In the back of her mind, Blake knows that's the spineless excuse.

But Blake has always considered herself a coward, so it's fitting that she refuses to share her baggage with people who make the load a little bit lighter. After all, everyone has a limit, and she doesn't want them to go, so she keeps this all in just so they can stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending and everything it could imply came up as i was writing, so i'm also surprised. everyone has something they're hiding; it's just a matter of being courageous enough to open up to trustworthy people. there are also plenty of sprinkled teases for future content in this chapter. any thoughts on what Blake's tattoo is?

**Author's Note:**

> there is no update schedule, but i do plan on continuing this. not all chapters will be this long. thanks for reading!


End file.
